


I am a Pirate, You are the Prince

by DiaX3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaX3/pseuds/DiaX3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is a prisoner in Arthur's ship who is "saved" by Antonio, but is he really safe with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The sounds of gunshots and yelling filled my ears, threatening to burst my eardrums. I slowly stood up, the cold metal chains painfully rubbed against my raw wrists as I walked over to one of the small, round windows in the hull of the ship I was imprisoned in, there, just across the water was another. Just what I needed, another Pirate that wanted to take me away, to use me for money in hopes of a reward for returning me.  
The sounds of screams slowly came to a stop and the soft clicking of boots sounded above me. It stopped and started, then stopped and stared again, and soon, light from above flooded into the room and illuminated my bloody, pale skin. The silhouette of a tall and toned man, with a tricorn fitting perfectly on his head, and a large, sharp ax by his side casted a long shadow on the wood floor. The man walked down into the room, his boots clicking on the wood like before. He stood in front of me, he towered above me and placed the ax by his side. He looked me over, grabbed my chin and moved my head around.  
“So… This is where the famous Prince Lovino was all this time.” The Pirate said in a deep voice. It was smooth and almost sweet, something I didn't expect from a pirate “You’re quite a long way off aren't you, Preso~” He cooed, the words rolled off his tongue like soft, intimidating silk.  
His mouth curled into a smirk as he stared at me and stood up, grabbing the ax, and spinning it easily despite it’s enormous size. He dropped the head down next to me, sending a rush of air past my ear and sparks flew around the dim room. The pirate smirked as he watched my expression when he did the same on the other side, the chains relaxed and fell of my wrists as I was cut free. I blinked in surprise and looked down, staring at the broken links of chain. I was then quickly grabbed by my shirt and tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he walked onto the deck.  
I squinted in the harsh sunlight and looked around, in the corner of the ship was a bloody and battered captain, Pirate Kirkland. I smirked a little and stuck out my tongue at him, he replied by shooting his gun, the bullet passed by my head and caused me to flinch. I whined and looked down at the water as I was brought to the other ship and pushed into the cabin.  
The pirate smiled down at me and wrapped a bandage over my wrists. His tanned face illuminated in the soft candle light. He had defined cheek bones and short, messy chocolate brown hair, A warm smile and bright emerald green eyes. His red trench coat flowed behind him, the gold accents shimmering no matter what light he was in.  
“Captain Antonio at your service,” He said, softly patting my head. I glared in return, I didn't trust him at all, and why would I? He probably knew that if I was in good condition when I was returned he would get more money or something. Antonio sighed and looked down at me, his smile had a hint of sadness  
“You’re safe here, Lovino. I’m bringing you back home. Now, would you like anything to eat or some water? I’m sure that English shit Arthur was giving you could barely be called food” Antonio said with a small chuckle. Arthur… Arthur Kirkland...So that was the pirate’s name from before; I remembered he had a harsh cockney accent when he spoke to me, and sandy blond hair, and a face that I would never forget. Some day I would get back at him for stealing me, some day soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned and got up off the floor, wincing as a piercing hot pain shot from my wrists and up through my arms. I got to my feet and looked over at Antonio, held back tears from the pain radiating from my aggravated wrists, took a deep breath, and straightened my back and kept a nonchalant expression like I had been taught for the last 20 years.  
“I demand that dinner be brought to my own personal room on the ship.” I said to him, keeping a brave face and trying to stand my ground, “Now, show me to my room so we can both relax” I continued crossing my arms over my chest as I took a step back away from Antonio and towards the door. Antonio smiled innocently and pointed to a large bed in a corner of the room.  
“This is your room, Lovino, We don’t have any extra on the ship but don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the floor”  
I huffed and started walking around aimlessly, looking through the papers that were strewn across the room. Most were just maps and ship schematics, a few letters from higher ups of other countries, mostly Spain. I noticed a letter with the royal seal and picked it up, looked it over and started opening it slightly. Antonio jumped at the sound of the ripping paper and took the letter from my grasp and put it in a locked cabinet.  
“Just because you’re a prince doesn't mean you can go snooping around my ship” Antonio said harshly. He grabbed me by the back of my ragged, blood covered shirt and threw me into the bed.  
I looked up at Antonio and sat up on the bed, “How dare you man handle me like that! I am a prince and you shall treat me as such!” I yelled at him. He glared back and put a hand on my head to press me back into the pillow.  
“Prince or not you are on my ship and you will follow my orders.” Antonio hissed intimidatingly into my ear. He took a blanket from the bed and put it on the ground, “Now I order you to go to sleep.” he commanded as he turn off the lantern and blew out the candles  
I mocked him in a kid like tone and turned away from him. I looked around the now dark room and sighed quietly. I closed my eyes and let the waves gently rock me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I am a Pirate you are the Prince  
Chapter 2

I woke to the sounds of large waves pounding against the sides of the ship, pushing it back and forth in the raging water, and rain pouring onto the deck above. Cold air leaked into the dimly lit room and caused me to shiver as it froze me to my bones. I glanced around the room and the floor near the bed, Antonio was nowhere to be seen. The sound of thunder, followed by yelling, made me jump to my feet. I covered myself in a spare trench coat from the closet and walked onto the deck.I strained my eyes to see through the walls of pouring rain and noticed a familiar red coat and shimmering gold accents that reflected the flashes of lightning. I quickly grabbed onto whatever I could, in his case a rope that was cut loose by one of the crew members, to stay on the boat as another wave threatened to tip it over. Once the boat was upright again I ran over to the Captain.  
“You steered us into a storm?!” I yelled over the thunder and waves.  
Antonio’s expression changed from serious to outrage and concern, “What the hell are you doing out here? You could fall off, you’re not even tied down!”   
Now that he mentioned it I noticed all of the crew with ropes tied tightly to their hips, connecting them to the railings around the boat.   
Thunder roared again and I was lifted over his shoulder and thrown down into his room. My head hit the desk and it echoed through the room though Antonio didn’t seem to notice.   
“Don’t come out until I say so” Antonio said harshly as he slammed the door and locked it with a small click.

I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, listening to the raging storm outside. I pulled myself to my feet and looked down at the desk and the locked cabinet. The wood was splintered and had fallen apart, the lock rested on the floor.  
I sat back down on the ground in front of the desk and carefully pulled out the lone letter from inside. The wax seal was broken and the letter inside was torn on the fold and worn out, as if it had been folded up and unfolded multiple times. The writing was familiar, my Grandfather’s, his words curled and fit together perfectly, just as his voice did, but the words made my muscles freeze and my heart beat faster than ever.  
I stared at the letter and reread it over again hoping that, somehow, the words would change. I wished the words were anything besides what they were.  
“Prince Lovino is to be killed by any means possible.” I read softly to myself. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I continued, “Payment will be given upon your return to the kingdom with the royal ring that was bestowed upon Lovino as proof of his death”  
Tears fell from my eyes as I refolded the paper and slipped it back into its envelope and paused before I threw it to the side of the room. I stared down at the ring on my finger through my blurred vision as my tears stained my cheeks, looking at my reflection that sparkled in the blood red ruby, the reflection of a rejected prince, the first born that was never wanted. I slowly closed my eyes and listened to the thunder and rain as it slowly calmed down, the rocking of the ship calming as well. Antonio came back down and smiled softly.   
“It’s safe to come up if you want some fresh-”  
I cut him off with my clenched fist to his nose, watching as a small trickle of blood went down his face.  
“So when were you planning on killing me?” I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.  
Antonio held his nose and glared at me, glancing at the letter on the floor and picking it up, crushing the letter in his hand.  
“I told you not to go snooping around” He snarled in an intimidating tone that sent shivers down my spine. He let go of his nose, letting the blood drip down his face and grabbed his ax from the corner and lined it up with my neck “And maybe now is the best time to spill your royal blood...since you disobeyed the Captain’s orders”


End file.
